playing the player
by thembe
Summary: There is no -A, Pam is not a hater and when Maya move's in,Emily is in a relationship with Paige. So Emily becomes a bite of a player...
1. Chapter 1

**In this story there is there Is no-A,Pam is no hater,Alison never died and Emily is a bite of a player. **

Chapter 1

NPOV

Emily fields is a young jock,mostly known for amazing swimming,she's also known for bing best friends with Hanna Montogmery,Spencer Hastings,Hanna Marin and Alison Dilaurentis. What people didn't know is the fact that Emily was and a little part of her still is in love with her best friend,Alison.

Its been a little over a year sense Alison moved from Rosewood,and when she did it was a bitter sweet feeling for all the girls,cause she wasn't the most friendly,friend a girl can ask for. When Alison moved,Emily and herself were not on good terms. Even though Emily started dating other people she has never loved another quite the same way she loved Alison.

Emily was sitting in her room with nothing to do,cause everyone was busy including her girlfriend Paige. So that left her bored on a saturday afternoon.

Pam field works in her daughter's room with a grin and a chocolate cake in her hand. "Hey Em,did you see the new neighbors moving in the DiLaurentis old house?" Miss Fields asked her daughter with a big smile on her face.

"What ! People actually bought that house" Emily said more as a statement then question while looking out her window,staring at the moving trucks."Well yeah and I have a great idea"

"And what might that be mom"

"You,cake,welcoming,new girl,date,hello new girl and good bye Paige". Emily has always knew that she didn't approve of her relationship with Paige so she just stood there,staring at her mom with a disbelieve look on her face,to how her mom was acting.

"Sooooo what do u think?"

"I think that's crazy,I have been with Paige for 3 mouths mom. I'm not going to dump her for some girl I have never met"

"Ok fine,but you still have to take this over"Mrs Fields said handing the cake over to Emily while making her way to the door "Oh and Emily,she's really pretty I think you'll really like her"with that Pam left a very curious Emily, she then change her very casual skirt and plain T-shirt ,to a dark tight black and tank top witch showed of her fit body in all the right places,she then applied light make up. For some reason she wanted to look pretty when she meets this mysterious new girl. Emily then makes her way to the new girls house,she takes a deep breath then knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door swang open reveling a short caramel skinned beauty,Carly hair,full sexy lips. Emily stared at the beauty in front of her,she couldn't bring herself into looking away."**I know mom said she was pretty but dam! I did not see this coming,she is absolutely beautiful...wait what am I saying I have a girlfriend I shouldn't be thinking this,I just need to STOP!". **Emily thought to herself

**"**Hey I'm Maya " Emily simply smiled at the girls sweet voice,before she knew it she was staring again"** Say something Emily,before she thinks your some freak" **Emily take a deep breath before she could take to Maya.

"Hi I'm Emily,Emily Fields,I live right next door" she finally said with a shy smile."I'm glad to see you finally out mute zone"

Emily felt a blush rise up to her chick's."**Is she blushing?!how cute can this girl get? I really have to get to know her better and I know just how"** ."So would you like to come in and hang out and I'm guessing you brought that for use"

"Ummm yeah this is for you and I would love to hang out with you Maya"

"Wow! Love huh?"

"What! Ummm,I'm just trying to umm what I'm trying to say is..."

"Relax Em,I get it" Emily blushed,at the sound of her nick name coming from Maya's lip."**There come's that blush again,I wonder how many times can I get her to blush".**

"Follow me" Emily followed Maya up to her room and getting a pretty good view of what Mayas behind.

"Here we are,this is my kingdom,what do you think?"

"Its cute"

"So tell me about your beautiful self"

"**Omg! Did she really just call me beautiful!". **

**"**Well,I go to Rosewood high and I'm the captain on my swim team,that's about it"

"Swimmer huh?"

"Yeah"

"I totally have to see in action,I bet your good. You totally have the body" Emily stared blushing again"**I made her blush again I'm totally on the roll". **

Just then Emily received a call from Paige.

"Hey"

"Hi babe,what are you up to?"

"I'm hanging out with Maya she's new plus she's really pretty" "**Omg,I did not mean to say that" **

"Should I be worried?"

"Of cause not"

"Good cause I would hate having to give the new girl a welcome fist sandwich"

"I would hate that to,look Paige can we take later,please?"

"Yeah ok,just don't forget who you belong to,ok honey?"

"Yeah,bye Paige"

"Bye babe".

"So who was that,is it someone special?" Emily stared at Maya for a moment fighting herself,weather or not to tell Maya the truth"**I really hope she's single" **Maya thought

"No,it was just a friend".

"Mmmmm,so you think I'm pretty?"

"Are you kidding me?you are absolutely gorgeous! Say your pretty is an understatement" Emily said not realizing,she said that out loud.

"OMG! Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah,you did"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud"

"Its ok,I'm actually glad you did. Cause I think ,your absolutely breath taking" Maya asked looking Emily straight in the eye's,with a serious look. The paired talked a little more before it got dark outside,Emily decided it was time to leave and Maya of course worked her out the door.

"I really had a great time hanging out with you Em"

"Yeah,me to Maya"

"So Monday is my first day at school and I was wondering if you could show me around?"

"Yeah,I would love to"

"Uh-oh,there goes that four letter word again" with that note the girls said there goodbye and Emily worked next door with a smile on her face,she couldn't wait to see Maya again but she would have to wait till Monday to do that .Emily had totally forgotten that she would have to face Paige monday,while juggling Maya a swell

**So do you think Emily will be able to keep Maya and Paige from meeting each other? If not how do you think they will get along? **

**Please review,I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas of what you would like to see...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the review' is my first fanfic so its super exicting and idea's help a lot. English is not my first language so please bear with me...anyway hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Monday, finally rolled in and Emily was very exited to see Maya again. She just wished she could say the same about Paige. She decided she would walk Maya to school,so she woke up a little earlier then normal in hopes to catch Maya before she left for school. Emily put in extra effort into her hair,make up and outfit and felt pretty good about seeing Maya again.

She walked in her kitchen to get a quick breakfast before making her way to Maya's house."Morning mommy" Emily said then kissed her mom's chick "Wow Em,your in a good mood today plus you look really pretty,does that have anything to do with the new girl?" "First of all her name is Maya and I already explained to you,I have a girlfriend mom" "ok,well I have to go now,bye Em. I'll see you later" Mrs Fields said making her way out the door. Not long after Pam left,Emily made her way to Maya's knocked on the door before a grumpy Maya came to answer the door. "What ?" "Morning" Emily reasoned back ignoring Maya's tone."Oh,hey Em. What are you doing here. Not that I'm not happy to see you" "I thought I could walk you to school" Emily said with a friendly smile. " Well as you can see I'm far from ready so if you don't mind waiting,then come right in" Maya lead Emily in. " Make yourself at home I'll be back soon" Emily couldn't help but notices that even though Maya's hair is a mass and she has no make up on,the short girl had a natural glow. After some time Maya finally walked down wearing all black,tight black jeans,high red bottom hill's,plain tank top and topped it off with a leather jacket."**She looks flawless"** Emily thought. She wore her hair the same way she did on saturday. It amazes Emily how Maya is able to brighten the room,with such a dark theme in her outfit,"**but then again her smile can brighten,any room" **Emily thought. "Hey are you ready to go?" " Umm yeah" Emily said making her way out the door with Maya right behind her. The girls walked in comfortable silence. Emily couldn't help but steal a glance of Maya very often " is something wrong Em ?" Maya finally asked as she felt eyes burning a hole though her."Ummm no" " Then why are staring?" "You just look really beautiful" " Thank you, I could say the same about you" Emily then reached out and grabbed Maya's hand, they both immediately felt a belt of electricity run though their hole body. They made it to school,hand in hand. As Emily showed Maya around. They both felt completely comfortable with each others hand's holding, their hand fitted perfectly together. As they were making their way though the school hall's,everyone would stop and stare, Emily wasn't sure if itwas because she was holding hand's with Maya or it was Maya's beauty but she definitely liked the attention until one guy who has been staring to long at Maya for Emily's liking came up to the pair. "Hey, I'm Noel. I haven't seen you around so I'm guessing your new?" "Yeah" "so does the new girl have a name? Unless you like being re fared by 'new girl' then I can roll with that" Maya flashed him her smile then said" The new girl likes being re fared by Maya" "well then Maya would you like to hang out with me when ever your free?" " Yeah sure" Emily felt jealousy shoot through her body and immediately let go of Maya's hand,which defiantly didn't get unnoticed by Maya,she turned her head to face Emily and noticed the discomfort on Emily's face, she also noticed,it came form Noel asking to hang out,"** awww she look's so cute when she's jealose...but who am I kidding I would think she look's cute picking her noise" **Maya flashed Emily a friendly smile then reconnected their hands. Emily sported Paige from the corner of her eyes and once again dropped Maya's hand and stared working towards the girls bathroom. She knew if she didn't make a run for it,she would have to introduce Paige to Maya witch would ruin her chance's with Maya. Emily hard foot step's coming in the bathroom and she turned her head Paige walked through the door. "Hey baby,why did you run off like that?" " Hey,I'm sorry, I just really needed to go" "ok cool,so who was that girl you were working and why were you two holding hand's?" " She ummm,she was high,so she needed help for balance and her name is Maya" "she got herself high so early in the morning?" Paige ask not believing Emily's story " she was really nevuors about her first day here,so used it to help her relax". Paige still didn't buy Emily's story but decided to let it slide. " Ok,but can I get my morning lov'n?" Emily wrapped her arm's around Paige's neck and kissed her softly on the lip before Paige licked Emily's lower lip asking for access witch was granted. Emily kissed Paige with so much passion,hoping to remind herself ,why she liked Paige so much but she couldn't help but wonder how Maya lip's taste,how soft her tongue would feel in her mouth and Emily let out a soft moan from the thought of kissing Maya's lips. Their kiss was interrupted by the bell and the girls ended their kiss softly and made their way to class. During Math period ,time seem to go extremely slow,the bell finally rang,class was dismissed and Emily was in search of Maya and the was no sin of her anywhere. It was lunch time now, Emily was making her to the cafeteria and the still no sin of Maya. She spotted her friends and joined them "hey guy's" "hey Em,l just have a few question's for you. Who was that girl you were walking with this morning?" "Wow Han,you don't waste time" " Come on Em just answer the question please" " Her name is Maya,she moved to Alison's old house" "ok,so why where you guys holding hand's?" " Because I like her,I also like holding her hand" Emily stated without thinking. " Isn't Paige you girlfriend?, I mean don't get me wrong Maya would be a HUGE upgrade from Paige, but I don't think playing the 'player' is a good idea" " I'm not playing anything" "your playing with two girls emotion's here Em" Spencer said " look guys Maya and I are just friend and I meant it when I said I like her,I like her the same way I like u guys. So can you please just drop it" Just then Emily's attention by oh so sexy Maya, but she wasn't walking alone,she was walking with the one person Emily really hoped she wouldn't , Noel. They seem to be enjoying whatever they were taking about, Emily decided to stop being creepy and start's making her way to Maya but Paige came up to her before Emily reached her destination."Hey" Paige said trying to kiss Emily, but Emily moved her face away before their lip's could meet " Is there something wrong ?" Paige asked " no,of cause not,why would you even ask that?" Emily said a little irritated by Paige for stopping her,from getting some Emaya time. The pair made their way to Emily's friend's. Lunch time was over,Emily and Paige made there way to their next class, Chemistry. Right after Emily and Paige walked in class,Maya did. Everyone's eye were on her in aww of her beauty,everyone including Paige,everyone but Emily. She didn't notice Maya walking in,being introduced to the class and getting paired with her and Paige...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! thank you so much for the reviews,I really apprecaite it**

Chapter3

**She didn't notice Maya walking in the class,being introduced and being paired with her and Paige **

She didn't notice any of this,she was to busy wondering about the girl's where about's. Until Maya broke her from her train of thoughts."Hey Em".

"hey" Emily responded. Very happy to see Maya,they stared at each other,lost in each others eyes,until Paige cleared her throat. "Em,why don't to introduce us". '**Ugh! Great just what I need' **Emily said to herself** "** Maya this is Paige,Paige Maya" "Nice to meet you" Maya said reaching her hand out." You to" they shake hands and went straight to business** I really hope they keep their thought to them self and get this assignment over with 'Emily** thought and just like that Paige spoke up "so Maya I heard your new around here".

"you heard right,then again I would think that pretty clear"

"Mhmmm".

"yeah" they fall into an awkward silence. '**Ohkkk,this is awkward...I'm just glad they stopped talking and they should keep it this way' **and once again Paige spoke up.

"So Maya are you single".

"yeah, but hopefully not for long,I've got my eye on someone" Maya said looking directly at Emily.

"Really?, Who?"

"Well, shes a jock,a swimmer,shes actually in this room right now, her name is-" Paige stopped Maya from finishing her sentence." Look Maya not that I'm not flirted,cause I am. But I'm in a relationship with-".

"Wait you think I'm talking about you?".

"Well aren't you?".

"No,hell no!".

"Well you didn't have to say it like that" Maya mumbled a sorry. "Its ok,so who were you talking about?" " I was actually taking about-".

"Guys we need back to work" Emily finally spoke up. The girls went back to work. Paige felt a little awkward for thinking Maya was talking about her and a little disappointed she wasn't.'**Wow,that was close! I just hope they can keep their lips closed. **The girls spent the time remaining making small talk bast on their assignment. Until Paige once again broke that"So Maya what do you like to do for fun?".

"Well I play instrument and sing,they are actually building a studio at my house and I paint as well".

"Girl of many talents I see".

"yeah,what about you".

"I'm a swimmer, Em and I are in the same team plus we are-".

"Really good,I don't mean to brag but its true".Emily interrupted

Paige didn't understand why Emily was acting like this and made a mental note to ask her about it. "Yeah I'm sure you are" Maya said eye sexing Emily. Paige court on Maya's actions and didn't like it at all.

"Do you mind keeping your eye's to yourself" Paige said

"Its kind of hard" Maya said continuing her actions

"What's it to you anyways"Maya questioned Paige

"I don't know, maybe its the fact that Emily's my-".

"Guys seriously,we need to get back to work" Emily cut Paige sentence short. But the girl wouldn't have any of that.

"Your what? Friend and teammate. Is that all you've got?"

"Actually no. She is not only all of thous she also my- "

"GUYS COULD SECRIOSLY STOP !" Emily shouted but not intentionally. She earned every ones attention in class. Everyone looked at Emily and as the teacher was about to talk the bell rang. Emily quickly made her way to the next class.

"Emily,baby,Emily,oh come on babe!" Paige called after her but Emily just kept going. '**Did Paige just call Emily that.**** My**** Emily ? What the hell is going on?'**

Paige gave Maya a death glare then made her way to her next class and so did Maya.

**'Did she really call Emily baby? Why would she do that? Are they dating? Ugh I think I just puked in my mouth. But Emily said they are just friend right.' **Theses are the type of questions that kept ringing in her mind.

"Hey My" Maya turned around to see Noel approaching her

"Hey" Maya said.

"So what class do you have next?" "English with Mr Fitz"

"Cool, I have him next to" They walked to class together.

Maya spotted Emily siting at the second raw and take a sit next to her.

"Hey" Maya said with a smile

"Hey" Emily replied not looking at Maya,thinking Paige told her about their relationship.

"So why did Paige call you 'babe'?"

"What?" Emily asked looking up at Maya

"She called you 'babe', why is that? Are guys dating?"

"Of cause not Maya, I told you we are just friends"

"I know, I just didn't get why she would call you that"

" Paige has a crush on me,she's had it sense I was dating Alison"

"What happened between you and Alison, if you don't mind me asking"

"She moved" Emily said,her heart broke a little and her eyes got watery.

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok, but look at the bright side. I got to meet you" Emily said and they locked eyes,smiling sweetly at each other.

"I'm really glad I meet you Maya".

They started lining in,eyes locked and stealing glames of eachothers lips, forgeting where they are. Mr Fitz walked in class.

"Morning" Mr Fitz voice brought them back to reality.

"MAYA!,come over girl" Noel shouted out to Maya

"Nah man,I'm siting with my girl"

Maya turned around to take a look at Emily who had a deep red on her chick's...


	4. Chapter 4

**I would first like to thank all the reveiws,I'm really thankfull. **

**I got a lot of peaple saying Emily should come clean and promise the truth will come out. Anway here anothier chapter,I know it toke some time for me to update and im sorry kept you waiting. hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 4 **

**Today is Noel's party and Emily really wanted to be the one to take Maya to her first party in Rosewood. But she needed to know if Paige was going to be there so she called her **

**"Hey" **

**"Hey babe,whats up?" **

**"I was just wondering if you could come to Noel's party tonight?" **

**" I would love to but i cant " **

**"Oh,that's ok" **

**"I'm really sorry em" **

**"No,its cool really, i'll talk to you later ok?" **

**"Yeah,bye. i love you" **

**"Bye" **

** even though emily hasn't known maya for long she really wanted to send a lot of time with the girl. She knew she had to come clean to both girls sooner or later, she just chooses later. She then called Maya **

**"Hey Maya" **

**"Hey Em! I was just thinking about you" **

**"Yeah well,i was wondering if you have a date to Noel's party?" **

**"No, i dont" **

**"Well would it be ok if you came with me as my date?" **

**"I don't know Em. I mean going to a hopefully kick ass party with a georges girl as my date? thats a pretty hard choice"**

** "Ok so i'll take that as a yes" **

**"Why? i didnt say yes" **

**"Oh,i just thought that ummmm you know-" **

**"Em ! you seriously need to relax. I was just kidding, i would love to be your date" **

**"Ok cool, i'll pick you up at 10pm. is that ok?" **

**"Yeah,can't wait" **

**"Me to. bye Maya" **

**"Bye beautiful" **

**Time went by very fast emily and the girl agreed to meet at the party and then sleep over at Hanna's place and soon Emily was at Maya's front door,she toke a deep breath before knocking. It didnt take long for Maya to open the door. emily finally looked up from her feet to meet maya's eye's. Emily felt butterfly's in her tummy, a feeling she has never felt after Alison moved**

**"Are you ready?" Emily finally spoke **

**"Yeah,let's go" **

**Emily and Maya steped into Emily's car and drove to the party **

**Meanwhile **

**Paige was home after having dnner with her father,beacuse according to her dad they needed to 'bond'. **

**She went for quick shower then picked out a outfit beacuse se wanted to suprise Emily by showing up Noel's party but most of all because she knew Maya would be there ad he did not want Maya aywhere near Emily. **

** At Noel's **

**Maya and Emily just got t te party ad it was kick'n. They started t look for Hanna and the girl's. It didn't take long till they found the girl's . Maya and the girl's got along very well but out of the lot Maya felt more closer to Hanna. **

**"Hey guys" Emily and Maya said while walking towars the girl's **

** "Heeeyy" They all said at the same time. The group started talking aout random thing's and were having a pretty good time. **

**Noel spotted Maya and the girls and started making his way their way**

**He wrapped his arms around Maya's waiste. **

** "Hey sexy" **

**"Hey" Maya said then unwrapped Noel's arm's around her. She looked over at Emily,she saw jealosy in her eye's and couldn't help but smirk at her. **

** Emily felt a mixture of rang and jealosy tke over her. She wanted nothing more then to kick Noel's ass for putting arms aound HER Maya. She could feel Maya looking at her so she tried her best to smile. **

**Noel then whispered something in Maya's ear wich cause her to giggle. Then walked away and winked at Maya. **

**"Look guys, I'll be back soon. I wanna chill with Noel for a little bit,ok?" **

**Hanna,Spencer and Aria smply nodded their heards. Emily felt her heart sink, she didn't want Maya to go with Noel. She was to afriad of what mite happen between the two. She wanted to ask Maya to dance with her,to hold her close against her body,to kiss her,to be around her, she just wanted Maya. But the only thing she did was nod. Maya gave Emily a small smile then walked away **

** Emily watched maya walk away,she still couldnt believe how beautiful Maya was. **

**After some time Maya returned to the girl's. **

** "Hey Em! I heard there is a photo booth,wanna come check it out with me ?" **

**"Yeah,why not" **

**Then Emily and Maya made their way to the booth.**

**Meanwhile **

**Paige had just arrived at Noel's and was in search of Emily**

**At the photo booth **

**"If this picture turns out right,i'll cut it out and replace it with the one on my drivers license" **

**"Can i see it?" Emily said giggling **

**"Noooo" **

**"Oow come on, i'll show you mine. I'm pretty sure your is not at bad as mine" **

**"That"s imposible. your crazy beautiful" **

**They stared in each other's eye's,getting lost in eah other until Emily pushed the start button and they toke their firts picture **

**Meanwhile Paige was still in search for Emily. **

**At the photo booth **

**The second picture they make duck lips. The third Maya puts her arm behind Emily's head and did the bunny ears. Then both grls turned to look at each other giggling,then both stared at each others eye's for what seem's like forever. Maya leaned over and connected their lips, Emily moved more forward to deepen the kiss. Maya brashed her tongue across Emily's lip begging for entrance wich was granted in no time and both girls started exploring each otheir mouth. Emily places her hand on Maya thigh and moved it upwards and stop and Maya's upper tigh while Maya's hands tugged into Emily's hair. They both moan into the kiss as the final click went of,of the final photo, but they didn't stop,they couldnt get enough of each other so they kept going untile **

**"Emily ?" a familiar voice broke them from their kiss...**

**Thats all i got for now. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again im sorry to keep you waiting. please review and share your thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter,I don't really have a lot so enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

"Emily" a familiar voice broke them fom their kiss

Both girls tured their heads and saw a very shocked Hanna

"We need to talk NOW... in private please" Hanna said looking at Maya,who stood up and left then started making her way to Noel.

"Emily what the hell were you doing?!" Hanna said almost yelling

"Hanna,I can explain everything"

"Then start explaining"

"I was ju-"

"You know what,I don't want to hear it" Hanna cut Emily short then countinued to say

"Emily don't know what you were doing..I mean do,I just don't understand why..I mean get why,its pretty clear that you like Maya but dammit Emily you play with her heart lke this and I'm not about to give you some speech on how wrong you are cause think you already kow that and I honestly wouldn't care as much if this as anyother girl but its not and I'm not about to let you break I'm going to give you week to choose who you want to be with and swear Emily if you don't make you choice..I'm sorry but I'll have o tell Maya the truth because she's my friend and I'm not going to site back and watch you toy around with her heart" Hann then stood up and said "Emily your my best friend and would honestly do the same for yu. I just hope you make the right choice" Then Hanna left the booth. Emily was speech less and just stayed in te booth getting lost in train of thought.

Back to the party

After some time Maya finally found Noel playing spin the bottole with a bunch of girls. She then started making her way to him,when she bumped into Paige

"Hey can you watch where your going"

"I'm so sor..oh its just you" Paige said when she realized how she bumped into.

"What the hell is your pro-" Maya got cut short when she heard her name being called

"Yoh Mayaaaa! get over so we could play unless of couse your to chicken and you can bring your friend to"

"I'm up for that but Paige on the other hand I'm not sure about"

"Let's play" Paige said,then both ladies made their way to Noel and the girls. Paige didn't feel comfortable with sitting next to Maya,so she sat opposite from her.

'What is she doing? she does know if she sits' there,the are more chances we will have to...oh hell no!' Maya thought to herself.

"Paige,come sit next to me" hoping she would get the hint but o couse se didn't

"No ways Maya" 'ugh! just the thought of being makes me sick. And why would se want me to sit next to her? unless..of couse! Maya St. fucken Germain has a crush on me! Ok,ok play it cool Paige,she thought to herself.

Paige didn't realize but she had this huge grin,she kind of liked the thought of Maya having a crush on her.

'What's up with her?' Maya asked herself seeing the look on Paiges face

The game soon began and lots of people were starting to join. Maya wanted to leave before she had to kiss Paige and look for Emily. Because Emily was the only person Maya wanted to lay her lips on,just the thought of Emily brought Maya to smile and just then the pointed towards her and Paige. Paige look up Maya and thought her smile was ment for her. Maya looked up and her smile fell.

'Look at her trying to hide her feeling. That's so cute' Paige thought to herself.

'Ugh! I don't want to kiss her or any other person but mostly her. Why did I start playing this stupid game anyway? Does this mean I'm going to cheat on Emily? But she's not my girlfriend right? So techically I'm not cheating right? I mean-' Maya's thought's were cut short when she felt lip on her. they were not as soft as Emily's ,they were cold. They continued to until something more like someone caught Maya's attention. Emily was standing in the crowed,with tears running down her face. She didn't want to belive it,she couldn't but it happened right in front of her face. Maya pulled away from Paige and walked really quick towards Emily but Emily ran really fast and Maya could't catch up to her. Paige didn't even noites Emily and when Maya ran of,she thought that Maya was running off to get over the fact that her crush just kissed and felt pretty good about herself while Maya felt the exact opposite,she didn't know what to do,Maya wasn't big on romance,she never got the hole in love thing. She went home and called her cousin Cece,she knew Cece didn't know more then she did but se called her anyways.

"Hey Ce!"

"Hey My,how are you doing?"

"Ok,just missed my cousin"

"Seriously Maya,what going on?"

"It's just that,there is this girl,Emily. And I'm really into her, I like seriously care about her and I think I lost my chance with her before even got it"Maya said then signed

"Oh come on Maya,youre getting soft over some girl you belly know. Don't you remember all the girls in Cali you would play?"

"Yeah well this is'nt Cali plus none of thous girls were Emily"

"Dammit Maya! what's happening to you?"

"Emily Fields happened"

"Whatever,anyway guess what"

"What?"

"I said guess but anyways ,remember that blond chick you were dating before you left?"

"Witch one?"

"Alison"

"Oh yeah,I remember her"

"Well word say's she leave in Rosewood before she moved down here and now she's moving back"

"To Rosewood?"

"No,to South couse Rosewood"

"Shit"

"Yeah and need remind you of your history with her"

"No,I'm fully aware of our history. Do you know when she's moving?"

"Nah,all know is that she's moving and that there is a girls she's after"

"Ok,thanks for the head up"

"No problem but I've got to go chat later?"

"Yeah bye"

Maya wanted more then nything to call Emily or go see her but she figured she would go over to Emily's and explain what went on at the party and make things right with Emily. But she was a little wearied about seeing Alison but she hoped that Ali wouldn't come back into her life after everything they went through

And there you have,please leave me sme review's or if you have any question please feel free to ask. I'll answer pretty much everything . I hope you liked xoxo thembe ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all t reviews and suport, I love you guys,so because I love you guys so much here is another chapter. ENJOY :)**

Chapter 6

Emily has been keeping her distance from both Maya and Paige,because she wanted to make her choice with a clear Maya and Paige have been trying to get a hold of Emily with no success. Up until Paige called her and she picked up. She told Paig,she saw her and Maya kissing and droped the call before Paige could explain. And right after her call with Paige she recevied a call from Maya but didn't pick up,not that she didn't want to she just couldn't. Hanna didn't bring Mayas or Paiges name up cause she knew it's a hard choice to make for Emily. Although she already made her choice on who Emily should pick,she just hoped that Emily makes the same choice.

MPOV

Emily hasn't answered any of my phone calls, text or anything,she wouldn't talk to me,everytime I go to her house she's always 'busy' or out, a lot of girls and boys have been throwing themself on me witch I surprisingly don't like and to top things of Paige has been acting up on me sense we kissed...well more like she kissed me,she kept on sucking my lips so hard felt like I was trying to kiss a vacuum cleaner.

Noah has been a great friend though,I explained every to him and he was pretty understanding and agreed to help me get Emily back. I feel like I lost her before she was even mine. With Emily giving me the cold shoulder,it gave me a little taste of what my life could be like if I were to lose her completely and I must say its really dull. I just have to have her and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her my girl.

I'm going to take Emily to Noah cabin were a romantic get away will be waiting for planned eveything candles,music,diner,desert and rose paddles lots of them.I don't know how I'm going to get her to come with me sense she's not talking to me,so guess I'm going to have to use my charm.

One other thing that has been on my mind is the roomers about Ali. Moving to Roeswood,this so called love she left when she moved to California and apparently she wants to win her loves love back.

Alison and I dated back in Cali before I moved.I didn't even tell her I was moving to. She only found out on the same day wad moving that I was moving and that's not the only thing she found out,she also found out about the other people I was dating while dating her. But it not like I told her I will date her and her alone. So we had a bitter ending to our relationship. So having her around would awkward. But even if she moves to Rosewood today and we both go to Rosewood high,that won't make me lose my focus. I know who I want,who I want is Emily Fields and I'm coming for you Em get ready.

EPOV

Today is thursday and I have to make my choice tommorw. It's been hard not talking to Pagie and Maya. Paige thinks I'm mad at her for kissing Maya and I am,just not for the reasons she thinks.

Maya have stopped trying to talk though,she probably thinks I'm this massed up girl who has problems for getting for kissing some else even though we are NOT DATING!

The girls and I don't usally have sleep overs on a school day but I asked them if they could come over to night because need to let Spencer and Aria know and the love triangle I got myself I'm hoping they give me some advice on what to do.

The sleep over was going great,we did the usual,watch a movie,play some games and talk but no alcohol to night nobody wants to go school tomorrow with a hang over. I take a dip breath befor pulling everyones attention to me

"Guys there is something I really want to tell you"

"Ok" Spenc and Ari said

"Its a long story so I'm going sum it all up,you guys know that I'm dating Paige but have been lying to Maya about Paige and I relationship. She thinks I'm single and we kissed in Noahs photo booth. And now I have to choose who I want to be with but finding it really hard,help please?"

"So what now?" Ari asked

"I don't know" Emily said with her face looking down

"Ok,so what do you think about with each girls name?" Ari asked

"When I think about Paige I think about all the time we put in the relationship,even befor when sge wasn't ready to come out. Then I think about Maya and these exciting feeling she gives me,with her its just differeant and I do love Paige you know,I really do but I can't help but fall for Maya ad I'm falling for her fast and hard"

"If Paige were to break up with you right now,would you fight for her?" Spencer asked

"I honestly be heart broken but I know that life goes on"

"And if it was Maya?" Spencer asked. But this time they didn't get any response from me,the next thing I know tires were runing down my face. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Maya.

"If you were to grow old togtheir and couldn't have sex at all and had to change their diapers at that age,would you stay with Maya or Paige?" Hanna asked

I didn't answer I just stode up to make a phone call.I thanked my friends for bing there for me. I knew who want to be with and so I made a call.

"Hey Paige,can you come over tomorrow?"

That's all got for now please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey eveyone! last chapter didn't get much reviews so that kind of brought me down but thank you very much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy:)

Chapter 7

EPOV

I woke up friday morning feeling good about myself because for the first time in a long time I finally know exactly who I want to be with.

Although having to tell her the truth about way I've been on and off will be hard and I know I might get my heart broken it still felt good knowing who I want to be with and if she gets mad at me, I'll just have to fight for her.

But then I thought about the heart I would have to brake and it broke,but there is no turning back now.

I toke a quick shower had some breakfast then of to school I went. I walked to my locker where the girls were already waiting for me.

"Hey Em" Spencer said

"Hey guys"

"Todays the day huh" Aria said more of a satement then a question

"Yeah"

"Well good luck Em" Hanna said

"Thanks" I said heading to Math class witch I shared with Paige,I got there before she did and toke my sit.

The lesson soon stared and there was still no sign of Paige up until towards the end of the period

"McCuller,you really shouldn't have bothered"

"I'm sorry Sir" She said ten toke her it right next to lesson soon ended. I started making my way to the next class,knowing what I'm going to have to tell her later I just didn't feel like talking to her but of couse nothing always goes my way,Paige stoped me before I could make an exit.

"Hey babe. Can we talk?"

"I have to go to class"

"Can you please listen...Em I'm sorry about the hole Maya thing. I love you Em and I want to work things out please Emily. A thousans 'I'm sorry's' I'm willing t say just please don't leave me Em" Paige then held my hand.

"We will talk about this after school Paige"

We didn't have swim practice so would have to face her later and after she just said that made things a lot harder for me.

MPOV

I was feeling pretty anxious about tonight,hopefully I won't come on to strong . I don't want to mass things up with Emily.

I bumped into Noah as I was going to biology,after I told Noah about Emily and I his been a little distance so I feel like the is something is hiding something so I decided we should skip class to find out what his been up to I mean who cares about how cell divieds they just do.

"Hey noah,we're skipping class today let's go" I said pulling him towards the library but then he pulled back

"What no Maya we can't"

"Why not"

"Because this is school,you know the only place I put my brain in use"

Scene when d you ever use your brain Noah? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, of couse not" He said playing with his hair and I knew he was lying

"Your lying and there is nothing wrong with that,what wrong is that your bad at it"

"I'm not lying"

"Really? Cause everytime you lie you play with yout hair and you look like your about to cry. In fact you look like your about to cry right now"

With that he dragged me to the liburary

"Emily is'nt single,she in a relationship"

"With Paige ?"

"Yeah,how you know?"

"I've got a pretty little liar reeder"

"Are you still going to take her to the cabin ?"

"Yeah, I just hope she tells me the truth about Paige but if she doesn't I can't be in a relationship with her no matter how much it will hurt"

We spent the rest of school hour chatting about everything and anything.

EPOV

After school came in no time and I was on my way home.I pulled in the driver way and saw Paige sitting at my front door.

"Hey"

"Hey Em"

The was silence,I was trying to figure out a way of explaining everything to her but she spoke befor I did.

"Em,I'm sorry about kissing Maya"

"I'm sorry about kissing her to" I said not meeting her eyes because I know the hurt that would be in them and knowing I'm cause of that just hurt

"What?!" she said in a shocked tone and so I continued

"But not because I regret the kiss cause to be honest I liked the,I'm sorry because it hurt you and we have to end this" once again never looking away from my feet

"Gulity as charged I'm not gon lie babe.I did you wrong so many times yes. So I know why you crossed the oh but girl I never dreamed you'd cheat on me"

"But I.."

"No,no"

"I apologize"

"The pain I put you through"

"I put you throught it to"

"I made you cry but God knows I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to break your heart,your heart baby. God knows I never meant to turn you on,turn you out never meant to take it that far"

"Can we start over,can we start baby as friends. Give you one more try. The tender kisses you give to me would be the only thing I'd ever need"

"I would love to be friends Paige.I'm just glad you don't hate me"

"Yeah, I've got to go" She said then walked away and even though she said we could be friends I know she was hurt.I could see that she was fighting her tears from escaping her eyes. She needed space and thats what I would give her.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

That all I have for now thanks for reading. Next chapter is everything Emaya, please drop your ideas to tell me what you would like to happen at Noah's caben between Emily and hope everyone had geat easter hoildays :)

Toni Braxton ft Baby face-hurt was the song of this chapter,I mite use a song for next chapter I'm just not sure witch song,so tell me what you like,I like what you tell me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you sooo much for the review they really does mean a lot :)

Chapter 8

After about an hour Paige left I heard a knock on the door, I wasn't expecting anyone so I had no clue who it could be. As soon as I opened the door, I swear the world stopped spinning for a second,butterflys filled my tummy,I cound't speak I was star struck. I honestly don't understand how Maya could have so much affect on me with out even trying.

"Hello Emily" Maya said with a smile

"Hi Maya"

"Are you free right now? I would like to take you out "

"Yeah, my mom won't be back till tomorrow"

"Great,shall we go my lady ?" Maya said holding her hand out for me. I quickly lock the house then grabbed her hand,she lead me to her car and climbed in before I did. I waited outside her car not getting in, she looked at me with a confused look.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me ? I don't go out with people who don't open doors for me" I said with a smirk

"Oh,to bad then" she said then drove off, I couldn't believe my eye but then I saw Maya reverse her car and pull over in front of me.

"I'm just kidding" she said then came to around to open the door for me I thanked her,she then toke her sit the drove off.

"So where are we going"

"Its a suprise" she with a smile which made me smile. I stared at her face admiring her beauty.

"See anything you like ?"

"Yeah, I see a lot I like" she say anything back she just smiled a me then placed her hand on my bare thigh scence I was wearing a short skirt,feeling Mayas hand on my skin felt rally good.

Even though I really wanted to know I didn't question where we were going. I was just happy I got t spend tme with her

It was dark outside when Maya pulled over. She came around and opened the door for me,she held out her hand out for me.

"Shall we ?" she said

"We shall" I said grabbing her hand and stepped out of her car and as soon as I did I noticed that it was a full moon and Maya looked s beautiful under it. Maya tightened her grip on my hand, our hands fet so perfectly together,it felt so right bing with Maya under the moon light.

Maya started leading me through the woods,the were carved decorated lamps lit up,making a path. we followed it and it lead to Noel's cabin

MPOV

When we reached the front door of Noels cabin I toke both Emilys hands then said

"Before we get inside I just want to say something" I toke a deep breath then continued

"I have to admit that the fear of rejection was stopping me but I have the time to waste because I feel sparks when ever we hold hands and the day we kissed at the photo booth I was past cloud 9

I know lately things have been kind of crazy but there is no denying it Emily, I want you to be my baby.

I want to be the one you always run, someone to depend on wen life gets rough and give you a hand to hold.

Sometimes I can't find the words to describe your beauty. I want to be the one that will have you smiling from break of dawn till the late night.I just want to make you mine,I just want to make you feel wanted.

So what do you say Em? will you be mine?" by the time I was done talking my heart was racing and Emily hade tears in her eyes,she didn't say anything for a while it looked like she was having a battle with herself, I could tell she wanted to tell me something and I knew it was probley about Paige.

"Maya you should know something,when I told you that Paige and I were just friends that was not true. Paige and I dated for a while but Maya you should know that I may have lied about Paige and I but how I felt and still feel about was never for one second a lie and that's way I broke things off with Paige I ju-

Before she could finish I k connected our lips,hearing her say she left Paige was all I needed to hear. I brushed my tongue across her lips asking for acces which was quickly granted,our tonges started fighting for domination but I let her take the lead..for now.I wrapped my arms aronud her waist and pulled her closer wanted to deepen the made out a little more till we both needed to breath so I slowly pulled away but kept our foreheads touching

"You know you never answer my question" I said keeping my eyes close,enjoying the lingering feeling on my lps fron kissing Emily

"Mhmm and what question is that?" I opened my eyes and saw the smirk Emily hade

"Will..you..Emily..fields..be..my..girlfriend" I said kissing her between every word and I could feel her smile between every kiss

"Yes" was the only word Emily had for me to crash my lips on her.

"Well then" I said opening the door

"Consider this our first date"

EPOV

Maya and I stepped in and I couldn't believe my eye's. The lighte were dimmed,the only source of light were white candles with small silver flowers at the base of each candles and the fireplace.

There was also a dinner setting for two with the table sprinkled with white rose petals and floating candles in small glasses filled with water and red wine

I turned around and looked at Maya with a disbelieve look,I couldn't believe she did this all for me. She smiled at me then

"Are you hungry ?"

"Starving,I just can't believe you would do all this for me"

"Well believe it" she said pulling toward the dinner setting the pull the chair out for me,I thanked her then toke a sit

"I'll be right back" she whispered against my ear then kiss my chick. She disappered for a quck second then came back with two plates and placed on of them in front of me which had Steak au Pavire its basically fried steak tapped with brandy cream sauce

"Enjoy" she said once she toke her sit and we dived in

"Mhmm,this is really good. did you cook it yourself ?" I asked already kowing the answer

"Yep"

"Are you sure you didn't buy this from The Brew ?"

"Nope. I cooked it me self" she said with an irish extent then toke another bite

"I see, care to explain the take away containers ?"

"Ok fine you got me"

"Yeah" I said giggling

"I'm glad your here" she said looking at me sweetly

"Me to"

We ate the rest of our meal chatting. Maya then got up and went to the fireplace where her iPod was and she played one and only by Adele

"May I have this dance ?"

"You may" I said taking her hand,allowing her to lead me to the fireplace. Once there she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we started dancing along. Maya slowly pulled back when the song ended and looked me in the eyes,we slowly started leaning into eachother lip till our lips meet in a passion kiss

NPOV

Maya moved her hands down Emily back and slides them up her shirt caressing Emilys bare skin sending chills up her pulled her lips away from Emilys lips to her jaw and on her neck sucking at the soft skin making a soft moan escape Emilys lips, Maya went on to pull Emily shirt over her head only to get stopped by the tanned beauty

"Em,I'm sorry"

"Its ok just that I'm not ready" Emily said not meeting Maya eye,afraid of what see mite see in them

"Its ok Em.I don't want to do anything your not ready for...I'm here for you we can just chill" Maya said lying next to the fireplace where the were pillows and a big blanket was placed on the floor and the other one was nicely folded. she tapped the space next to her telling Emily to lye down next to her and Emily did as asked. Maya wrapped her arms around Emilys waist pulling her closer as Emily lyed her head on Mayas chest. The girls spent the rest of the night chatting and making out till Emily and Maya fell asleep listening to eachothers heart beat

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

And that is all I got for now,once again thank you so much for the review,followers and favourites. and please tell me what you think about the chapter,was it romantic ?cheesy ? I really want to hear your opinions :)


	9. Chapter 9

**i would lke to thank everyone for the love and suport you have shown me and the true meaning of 'ubunto' :) I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

EPOV

I woke up to the lound noise my phone was making,I reached in my pocket and answered it without opening me eyes.

"Hello" I answered with sleep in my voice

"Emily,where are you? why didn't you sleep at home last night and where did you sleep?" I heard my mother voice from the other end of the call. I started rubbing my eyes,trying to focus them on my surrondings,I soon realized where I was and the memory of what happened the night before came to me at one time and I couldn't help but smile.

"Emily are you stiil there?"

"Yeah. look mom I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I was having a sleep over with...Maya"

"Maya ?"

"The one and only"

"Oh, in that case you can stay as long as you want"

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later,ok?"

"Yeah and tell Maya I said hi"

"Will do,bye mom" after my mom said bye I ended the call. I looked up and saw that Maya was still asleep,she looked so peaceful but I coundn't understand how she was sleeping after the noise my phone had just made.

I rolled over from Mayas imbrace and made my way to the kitchen to make Maya and I breakfast. I made some eggs,toast and a fresh cup of coffee. The wasn't much to make. I walked toward her but she was still in deep sleep. I gently shock her to get her to wake up. I called her name a couple of time but the only thing I got each time was a groan.

I started placing butterfly kiss's down her neck,I sucked and nibbed at her pulse point and I heard let out a soft moan so I stopped and looked at her face but her eyes were still close. I then kissed her behind her ear then bite her ear just a little and pulled it lightly and thats when I heard her moan " Mhmmm Noel "

I pulled away quickly and looked at Maya who still had her eyes close but I could tell she wasn't really sleeping,I pulled the pillow Maya was resting her head on and hit her with it.

"Ow! Emily I was just kidding" she said rubbing her head. I playfully rolled my eyes at her and walked away.

"Em" she called my name but I continued to walk towards the door,I wasn't really going to live but Maya didn't know that. I felt her hand around my wrist and tured me around in a split second,I gasped at the action because I didn't hear her walk towards me. Our foreheads were touching and I could fell her breath on my lips. She wrapped her arms around my wais.

"Don't you ever walk away from me,I can't stand it" she said softly and placed a even softer kiss on my lips.

"Hungry?" I asked once we pulled away from the kiss but still keeping our forehead touching

"Yeah" she whispered and pulled me for another kiss.I toke her hand in mine and lead her to the kitchen. She toke her sit and I placed her plate of food and cup of coffee in front of her and kiss her chick.

"Enjoy" I said taking my food and a sit.I looked around the place still in a'ww

"You know I still can't believe you would do all this for me" I said honestly

"well best believe it" she said then took a bite of her food.

"Oh,my mom said hi"

"Really when ?"

"She called this morning,I'm surprised you didn't hear my phone ringing it made a lot of noise"

"What can I say...do you want to tell your mom about us ? She's not going to freak out? Is she ?"

"She definitly going to freak but only because she will be very happy. believe me"

"I hope your right" she said taking another mouth foll of her food

"So what are you going to be up to today? I was thinking after we both get freshen up we could go for a walk have some ice-cream,hang out and later around eight we could go watch a movie and wrap it up with dinner" I said taking a bite of my food

"I would love to but I have band practice but a movie and diner sounds great for later"

"I didn't know your in a band"

"yeah well todays our first band practice so its not official yet"

"Can I come watch?" I asked I never heard Maya sing or play a instrument so I really wanted to go

"I don't Em"

"Pleaseeeeee I promise I'll be super quite you won't even know I'm there" I said making my best puppy dog eyes

"Ok fine just stop making that face, but no distractions Em"

"I promise" I said with a huge smile on my face. We finished our breakfast and Maya gave me a ride home and said she would be back to pick me up later. I got home to an empty house,I toke a shower,changed and waited for Maya to come pick me up, Maya came around 2pm and we were on our way to Mayas band practice.

"So who is in your band ?"

"Noel and Aria but we are still looking for a drummer. Aria and I are the lead singers so if one of us lead a song the other backs up plus till we find a drummer,I'm also the drummer"

"Cool"

We arrived at Noels house and went to his studio where Aria and Noel were already waiting for Maya. I said my hellos then they started writing lyrics and practicing the song. I started singing along and thought I was doing a pretty good job at it until Aris stopped me and said

"EM STOP SINGING PLEASE! I actually like my ears" Aria covering her ears

"Yeah Em,your voice makes me want to rip my ears out,I mean even a deaf person would complain about your singing and just so you kn-"

"Hey stop it" Maya said giving Noel the evil eye,she then toke both my hand and looked me the eye and said

"Em listen,your just singing the notes wrong. you should just sing solo...so low we can't hear you that way you'll be our secert weapon" she said the kissing my lips

"Yeah so we don't have to listen to your voice which by the way sounds like strangled ally cats"

"NOEL" Maya shouted,letting go of my hands and I thought she was about to slap him when Aria said

"Wait,did you guys just kiss?"

"Yeah" I said smiling

"I'm guessing things went well last night" Noel said and I could tell he was annoyed by me,I just didn't know why cause I doubt it had anything to with my singing

"Yeah" Maya said holding my hand

"Wait you guys are a couple now ?" Aria asked

"Yep,she's my baby boo" Maya said proudly and I must admit hearing Maya criticize my singing like that kind of hurted but hearing her call me that made me really happy

"Aww that is geat guy,I'm really happy for you guys" Aria said hugging Maya and I

"Yeah and I'm hungry" Noel said rolling his eyes and walking away

"Emily and I can go buy lunch" Aria offered once she stopped hugging us

"Ok,what would you like to have Maya"

"Anything your having is good with me"

"Noel?" Aria asked him

"Just a cheese burger with jumbo fries"

"Ok we'll be right back" I said walking away with Aria

"Hey Em" I heard Maya call,I tured around and looked at her

"No goodbye kiss? Wow your areally good girlfriend,you should get some kind of award" I giggled a little and placed a quick kiss on her lips

"Bye" I wisphered against her lips before kissing her again

"Could you two just get a room already? Ugh!" I heard Noel say

"Bye" Maya said back then kissed me one more time...for now,then I stated walking to Arias car

Narrators POV

Maya watch Emily walk towards Arias car with a huge grin.

"Damn Maya! your whiped" Noel said

"Yeah,I never thought i would see the day but yeah I'm whiped. Big time,shes got me Noel and theres nothing I can do about it and im not sure if i want to do anything about. she is just so...perfect"

"No shes not,she has flaws to you know"

"Yeah,except hers are perfect,she has perfect imperfactions" Maya said smiling at the thought of Emily

"Ugh! can we not talk about this?" Noel said really annyoed

"What wrong Noel? your not jealous,are you?" Maya said smirking at Noel

"Of your whiped ass,no ways"Noel said not looking Maya in the eyes because if he did he was afraid that she would see right through his lie. Because if he was being honest,Emily isn't the only one falling for Maya and he thought that by helping Maya with her romantic night with Emily it would help him get over Maya faster and see that Maya was with someone else and get over it but it didn't work.

"I was just kidding,you can relax"Maya said a little confused by Noels attitude

"Whatever,lets just go wait for the girls in the launch and next time we practice at your studio" Noel said walking away

"Sure thing" Maya said,she knew something was up with Noel but didn't push and she followed him to the launch

Meanwhile...at the Grill

"Sooo you and Maya huh?" Aria said while they waited for thier food

"Yeah,shes so amazing Aria and I'm happy with her,like really happy" Emily smiling

"And I'm happy for you. So when is your first date?"

"It was last night actually but we're going on another date tonight"

"So what really happened last night ?"

Emily told Aria every detail about the night before all the way back to Noels house and Aria couldn't help but gasp and a'ww at almost everything Emily said...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

And that is all I've got for now. Next chapter is Emily and Mayas movie date and guess who will be the new drummer. If anyone has a cool name for Mayas band please review me your ideas,it would really help a lot :) I'm sorry about any grammar or\and any spelling mistakes. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chaper :) Till next time xx


End file.
